


Doppelgangers

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [249]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Conversations, Cookies, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Doppelganger, F/M, Freaked Out Darcy Lewis, POV Steve Rogers, Past Ransom Drysdale/Darcy Lewis, Worried Steve Rogers, making amends, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Darcy is avoiding Steve, and it's weird, but not quite as weird as finding out there a murdering doppelganger involved in this whole mess...and that Darcy knew the guy.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: In So Few Words [249]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Doppelgangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this idea came to me in a dream that was in a dream, so I figured that was a sign to write it? Dedicated to **Dreamin** , who is a ShieldSHock and Knives Out fan.

Steve was...concerned.

He knew Jane and Darcy had gone to Massachusetts, to the Institute of Technology there to attend a lecture. Then they had done some sightseeing in Boston.

And now Darcy was avoiding him.

Not that he’d done anything wrong? Or had he and he didn’t realize it? But for now, he just wanted his friend back, and eventually, that meant either standing outside her apartment door in Avengers Tower until she had to come out or sleuthing a bit to find out what had happened, and as much as he might want to take the direct approach…

...Well, he didn’t want to scare her either. Because something had, and he was determined to find out what.

**-–**

It took a chat with Jane, the learning of a doppelganger named Ransom Drysdale and some newspaper articles about a murder trial before he began to piece it all together. Darcy had met this Ransom fellow on the trip, spent some time with him in Boston, and then he’d been called away for family matters and then killed someone, and not in an accidental way, either.

It had to have been a shock for anyone, even Darcy, to get someone so wrong. But worse when the guy looked like someone she was friends with.

He didn’t want to ask how intimate the relationship between the two of them had gotten in such a short time, because that wasn’t his place, but it made him curious if it had gotten as far as them actually being intimate, and that made it all worse in his head. Namely, why would she have gone to a stranger when...well, he had never admitted it, but he liked Darcy? A lot. And in the way that was more than just friends. But she’d seemed happy with just friendship and he’d never pushed, and maybe it was too late now.

That thought was incredibly depressing.

He planned to give her all the space she needed, avoid her if that was what she wanted, but a week after his chat with Jane Darcy was outside his apartment with a plate full of what she called Texas chocolate chip cookies: big, thick cookies with chocolate chips and nuts. They’d become one of his favorites of her baked goods in the time they’d been friends.

“Friday tried to let me in but I said nope and that if you weren’t home I’d wait outside,” Darcy said, standing up as he came closer.

“How long have you been sitting here, Darce?” he asked.

“About an hour?” she said. “My butt hurts.”

“You should have just gone in and sat on the couch,” he replied, not making a move to open the door yet.

“Yeah, well, Jane told me she told you what happened in Boston, and I just...it’s stupid, I know, but he looked just like you! And he killed someone!”

Steve shook his head. “Darcy, I’ve killed people too, even though I try not to. I’m a soldier.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. You kill bad guys, he just straight murdered someone.” She held out the plate to him. “I shouldn’t have let it get weird.”

“It’s okay,” he said, unlocking the door before taking the plate and letting them both go inside. He wanted to ask the question about just how intimate they had been, but he held back, and it seemed Darcy didn’t even notice he wanted to ask such a delicate question because she was still talking.

“But it’s not. Nothing happened beyond some kissing, because it was just _Weird_ that there was this guy who looked like you and it wasn’t you and he had these kind of charming yet creepy overtones? But I ignored it and kissed him anyway but it was just too weird because he wasn’t you and I wanted to--” She stopped and he watched her turn bright red. “Oh, shit, I didn’t mean to say all that. I should go.”

“No, please don’t,” Steve said, setting the plate down. “I should have told you before that I wanted more than just friendship. But I was stupid and thought you didn’t feel the same. I guess it’s too late now, though, isn’t it?”

She stared at him before shaking her head. “Might be a little weird for a bit, but it’s not too late.”

“It’s not?” he asked. “Well, that’s good.”

“Yeah, it is,” she said, giving him a small grin.

“Then let’s take it nice and slow. Start with some cuddling as we watch a movie, maybe? Share the cookies and some popcorn?”

“I’d like that,” she said, and he could visibly see her relax more. “Then maybe dinner somewhere?”

“Dinner sounds good,” he said, grinning himself. “And I’ll walk you back to your door like a gentleman with only a kiss on the cheek.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” she said. “I’ll start the popcorn while you pick the movie, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, heading to his DVDs while she went into the kitchen. This was a good start, he thought to himself. And he’d go as slowly as she wanted, as slowly as she needed to, to make sure it never got weird again.


End file.
